To Love Again
by Prongsie101
Summary: Hermione is sent back in time just as Harry kills Voldemort. As she struggles with new life and new friends, she finally finds a purpose of being there. To change the future and save innocent lives. ON PAUSE FOR MAJOR EDITING!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm suppose to be continuing my other story, but honestly, I'm not too happy about it so I am going to start another one – its also a time travel story and Sirius and Hermione are the main couple, but there will be Lily and James moments, as well as Remus with an OC.**

**Here is the first chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione Granger fought with all her might, not taking a break for even a second. Death Eaters swarmed all around her, fighting her fellow students and teachers, but she took no notice to them and continued on with her fight against a Death Eater, whom she presumed was Lucius Malfoy.

She threw a spell at him, missing him by inches, but that didn't stop her. She kept sending him spells as he did the same.

Hermione had cuts all over her body, bleeding none stop. She ached all over, but couldn't stop. _Wouldn't _stop. She had to do this. For Harry, Ron and the rest of the wizardry world.

She clutched a new wound that formed on her stomach and groaned, the pain overtaking her. Fed up with Lucius Malfoy, Hermione threw one more spell, putting all her power into it, and hit him square in the chest, causing him to go unconscious.

She let out a shaky breath and looked around her, searching for her friends. She spotted Ron Weasley dueling Bellatrix Lestrange, and stood there watching for a while when she saw green light darting towards Ron, coming from Bellatrix's wand. Hermione yelled out to Ron, but he couldn't hear her. She was about run forward when Ron was struck by the Killing Curse, dropping to the ground lifeless. Hermione chocked out a sob as tears rolled down her eyes. She ran to Ron's body, shaking him as if he were still alive. Minutes later, she stood up and looked around for Harry, the only person closest to family for her – Her parents were killed weeks ago. But she couldn't find him.

Fear rifled through her body when she heard the scream of her missing best friend, and she expected the worst as she turned around.

Harry was on the ground, Voldemort standing over him, and he was screaming in pain. She soon realized that Voldemort was using the Cruciatus Curse on Harry and rushed forward, throwing different spells on Voldemort and lifting the Cruciatus curse off Harry.

Voldemort, furious with Hermione's interruption, turned on her and soon a duel began between the two, both growing weaker and weaker as different spells hit each other

Hermione was suddenly flying backwards and hit the ground, her wand in Voldemort's hand as he smirked at her. "You filthy little MudBlood. I knew I should have ended you a long time ago" Hermione frowned in confusion at what he said, not knowing the meaning, as he lifted his wand and pointed it at her before yelling out, _"Crucio!"_

Hermione's shrill scream filled the air as the curse grew stronger and stronger, causing her to go weaker and weaker. Her eyes began to water, and tears dropped on her dirty cheeks. Her screaming getting louder and louder.

Harry, who has just woken up from unconsciousness, pointed his wand from afar and muttered a spell. He watched as the _Avada Kedavera _curse hit Voldemort's back and immediately kill him.

He felt relief wash over him – The Dark Lord was finally gone. Harry hurriedly turned around to help Hermione, but to no avail.

Hermione was gone.

* * *

_1977, The Marauders time. _

The Marauders minus Remus Lupin made their way up towards the castle in the dark. It was the full moon that night, and they just came back from another adventure with their werewolf best friend.

"But, Prongsie, I have a date tomorrow! Do I have to come to practice?" Sirius Black whined.

James Potter, also known as Prongs, rolled his eyes. "Padfoot, the first match of the season is the day after, so we _have _to have practice a day before the game. You know that!"

Peter Pettigrew, whom is occasionally called Wormtail by his friends, nodded his head in agreement, but said nothing.

"Come on, Prongs! It's Jessica Vane were talking about here! Pleeeeeeeeeease James? Pretty Please with a che—

James interrupted Sirius' pleads and pointed not too far away, where a figure was leaning against a tree, struggling to get up. It was obvious that she was hurt because blood was pouring everywhere.

The three boys ran over to the girl, wondering what exactly happened. "Hey lady, you okay?" James called out, though he was about a meter away, not wanting to get any closer in case he scared her.

The girl looked up and Sirius was able to get a better view of her. She had medium length, slightly bushy brown her reaching mid-black, and chocolate brown eyes. What surprised him the most was _her _surprised expression as she looked between the three, as if she already knew them.

She frowned and opened her mouth, but closed it again – no sound coming out. She tried again and this time, a very low, very scratchy voice asked, "Who are you?" as she looked around at her surroundings and if it was possible, she frowned even more. _Wasn't the battle in Hogsmead and not Hogwarts? Why am I back?_ Then, to find out answers, she asked, "Where am I?"

"I'm James, and this is Sirius and Peter" James introduced, "You're on Hogwarts grounds".

Hermione looked up at the boy who spoke and almost gasped. He looked almost exactly like Harry, but his eyes were different. He had blue eyes, but Hermione was positive Harry had Green – Emerald- eyes.

Confused, she slowly stood up but fell back down again. The boys rushed to her, but she squirmed back, afraid this might be a trap. James and Sirius held up their hands as Peter went back to his place. "We're not going to hurt you. We just want to see If your alright" Sirius said calmly, but it seemed like the bushy haired girl wasn't listening, instead, she was looking around.

"Where's Harry?" she whispered. Then, when nobody answered, she asked louder. "Where's Harry?!?!"

"Who's Harry?" Peter finally spoke.

But she ignored his question and pulled herself up, this time not falling to the ground, and began calling, "Harry! HARRY!"

She groaned loudly and stopped yelling. Her arms flew to the large gash that was still dropping blood and gripped it tight, forcing the pain to stop, but it only got worse.

"You need to get to the hospital wing." James stated calmly. She shook her head and leaned against a tree, closing her eyes and willing the pain to go away.

Sirius sighed, "Come on, your hurt pretty badly. We need to get you a healer"

"NO!" She burst, "I won't go anywhere until I find Harry!"

"Okay, Okay. We'll help you find Harry." James said, trying to calm the girl down. He turned to Sirius and in a low voice, whispered, "Siri, go get Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, I don't think we'd be able to get her inside and I don't want to force her"

Sirius nodded and ran up the front steps at lightning speed. He stopped in front of the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office and said every candy he could think of until it opened.

He rushed up the spiral staircase and knocked urgently on the door before bursting in. "Professor, we need your help" Sirius got out as he regained his breath.

Dumbledore abruptly stood up and walked to the black haired boy, putting a hand on his shoulder, "What is it, Mr. Black?"

"There's a girl outside in front of the front doors. She's loosing a lot of blood but won't come inside to be checked by Madam Pomfrey until she finds her friend"

Dumbledore nodded, "Why don't you go call Madam Pomfrey while I go check on the girl?"

Sirius nodded and once again ran from Dumbledore's office to the hospital wing, calling Madam Pomfrey and leading her to where the injured girl is.

* * *

It didn't take long for Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore to calm the girl down. Dumbledore levitated a stretcher just as Madam Pomfrey cast a spell to make the girl unconscious.

They took her to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey immediately began her work.

When she was done, she made her way out the doors and to Dumbledore, who was waiting for news outside.

The three boys stood behind Dumbledore as Madam Pomfrey spoke, "She has serious injuries. It looks like she was attacked, poor girl. And I also noticed the Cruciatus Curse was used on her. The aftereffects of the curse is now dying down, but I guarantee she will be in a lot of pain when she wakes up"

The boys eyes widened when the Cruciatus Curse was mentioned, but listened on.

"Did you find anything that would identify the girl? Where she's from?" Dumbledore asked.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head sadly. "The only thing I found in her pockets was her wand and I found a necklace around her neck. But that's all she has on her"

Dumbledore gave the healer a smile, "Very well. I will have to question her when she wakes up. Please, inform me if there is any change"

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and headed back inside.

Dumbledore sighed and turned around, looking at the boys, "Now, would any of you care to explain to me _why _you were out after hours?"

The boys paled.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Is this chapter okay? Please, review and tell me. And please, instead of saying it sucks or whatever, I would like some constructive criticism. Tell me what was wrong with it. **

**Thank you, **

**Claire. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well, here is the next chapter. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. And I thought I got something wrong with James' eye color. Just ignore the word 'Blue', its suppose to be 'hazel'. Thank you for informing me, **_**classicmovielover, **_**and thank you all for your reviews, I promise, I will be continuing my other story. But when I think the time is right. Please, respect that. Sorry i took so long to update! Anyways, on with the story:**

* * *

"Can't we just see how she's doing? Please?!" Hermione heard as she slowly woke from her slumber.

"Come on! We're the one who found her! We deserve to see her!" _That person sounds quite familiar, _Hermione thought as her eyes slowly opened. She immediately shut them again, the bright light blinding her for a few moments before opening them again.

She groaned as pain overwhelmed her. Her hands flew to her chest, clutching the place the soreness was coming from.

She heard hurried footsteps before the curtains that were pulled around her bed flew open, revealing a younger Madam Pomfrey, three boys standing behind her.

"Oh, dear! You're awake! How are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Hermione just gave a grunt as she took a closer look at the boys. Her eyes widened slightly. She thought she was dreaming when she saw James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew earlier.

Before she could register what Madam Pomfrey was saying, she once again passed out, the voice of Madam Pomfrey echoing ahead.

* * *

Hermione woke up once more, but this time, there were no voices. She took a deep intake of breath as she retaliated everything that happened recently. The battle in Hogsmead…Ending up outside Hogwarts…Three very familiar looking boys helping her…waking up to said boys voices and realizing who they were. Wow, she never expected so much to happen in so little time.

"Ah, I see you're awake" Hermione heard from her right.

Her head spun around and she stared, mouth agape, at a younger looking Dumbledore smiling at her, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Pr..Proffesor Dum…Dumbledore?" She whispered. He frowned, not knowing how she knew his name, but nodded, "It can't be! No, it's impossible!" She stared again before saying under her breath, "I must be dreaming"

Dumbledore watched as the young witch rambled on to herself. When she finally realized she was babbling, she stopped and looked down, a light blush creeping up to her cheeks.

She looked up and sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm rambling, aren't I? I was just surprised to see you, is all"

Dumbledore gave her a small smile. "We'll, miss. You seem to know me – Which, I don't know how you do – But I don't know you,"

Hermione frowned, confused. She did see James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, which seemed impossible because they were dead, but she was still confused as to how –why- she's seeing them...And why Dumbledore didn't recognize her. He just died last year, after all.

And then it hit her.

She almost gasped out loud, but held it in. instead, just to make sure she was correct about her assumption, she asked, "Professor, could you tell me what the date is?"

Dumbledore seemed surprised. "It's September 23."

"Year?"

"1977. Dear, are you feeling alright?"

Hermione tried to breathe properly as she frowned, "Yes, I am – Well, except for the pain that's coming from my chest, other than that, I'm feeling fine. Why?"

"Well, you seem to have forgotten the date, and I just assumed you were having minor memory loss." He replied with a light laugh.

Hermione thought quickly, trying to think of something to say, "After all that's happened, I kind of lost track of time"

"Whatever happened to you to put you in this state? Miss…"

"Miss Jane, Hermione Jane" She replied, using her middle name as her surname. She hesitated, not sure if she should answer his question, so she settled for, "There was an attack, but I don't know how I ended up here"

"An attack, Miss Jane?"

"Death Eaters" she managed to get out, memories of the death of Ron, and many others, flooding her mind.

"And where are your parents?"

That did it. A tear rolled down her eyes. "Dead. They're all dead" She whispered, referring to everyone she loved.

Dumbledore managed to stay away from the 'death' topic and continued his interrogation.

She managed to keep her tears in throughout Dumbledore's questions. She used the excuse of memory loss for some questions as to not reveal who she really is and from where, and soon, Dumbledore informed her the Head Girl – Who turned out to be none other than Lily Potter… Well, Evans, for now – would come over in a while with some robes since Dumbledore decided it was safe enough to keep her in the castle. He told her she would be sorted the next day during dinner. Hermione reluctantly agreed.

As soon as Dumbledore left the Hospital Wing, Hermione let out all the emotions she was letting in. Tears rolled down her eyes rapidly and low sobs erupted from her chest. She tried stopping, but nothing would help. Every time she thought of something, it reminded her of either Ron or the others that died.

But what saddened her the most was Harry was alone.

He had no one. Ron, Ginny, Thomas, Seamus. They were all dead. His friends, the love of his life, were dead. And she couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving him all alone. Even if she didn't have a choice of staying.

Just as her tears began to slow down, Hermione heard murmuring coming from the door-way. Just as she was about to feign sleep, not in the mood to have a conversation with anyone, the curtains around her bed were drawn and Madam Pomfrey was standing there, Lily Evans on her left with a small smile on her face, robes in hand.

"Hello Hermione. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore said ill be coming" Lily said, inching closed to the bed, her hand stretched, "I'm Lily Evans"

Hermione hesitated before shaking her hand, muttering 'Nice to meet you, Lily'.

Lily's smile widened, "It's nice to meet you too, Hermione." She held out the robes, "Here, Professor Dumbledore said you can put this on when Madam Pomfrey lets you out, which, I believe would be tomorrow night before you're sorted?" She looked to Madam Pomfrey to confirm it, and the young healer nodded in confirmation.

Lily spent the rest of the day in the Hospital Wing, it seems that she was excused from her lessons, and informed Hermione of what she would expect from Hogwarts.

Although Hermione didn't need to know -because she knew the castle and everything about it from the back of her head - but she nodded and 'ooh'ed and 'ah'ed when she thought necessary.

But Lily saw past her fake cheeriness and saw all her sadness within. Even her eyes were a dead giveaway. They looked dull and boring, not like their usual chocolate brown happy and cheerful eyes.

However, as soon as the lessons ended, the door flew open and 3 boys entered as if they owned the place. But it wasn't the same three boys, Hermione noted. In Peter Pettigrew's place stood Remus Lupin, looking tired and pale. _Probably the full moon, _Hermione thought as they neared the bed.

Lily growled as she saw them enter, "What are you doing here, _Potter_?" She spat.

_Ah. They haven't gotten together yet. The older Remus did say they got together during 7__th__ year._

James ignored Lily's comment and smiled at Hermione, "I see you're finally awake."

Hermione looked at him, confusion etched on her face, "Finally?" She questioned.

Sirius, who was standing next to James and looking exceptionally handsome, barked out a laugh. "You've been unconscious for over two weeks"

Hermione's eyes widened. _Over two weeks?! I have been in this era for over two weeks – unconscious? _"Wow" She whispered before looking back up at the three boys.

"You probably don't remember our names from the night we found you. I'm James Potter, and this git I call my best friend here is Sirius Black. And that" He pointed at Remus, "Is Remus Lupin"

Hermione gave each a smile. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm sorry if I gave you trouble that night"

Sirius smiled softly at her, "Not at all. You were frantic, but we managed to calm you down after a while"

"Well, thanks anyway."

The boys stayed the whole night, entertaining Hermione as much as they can. And even though the night of the battle couldn't stop replaying in Hermione's head, she managed to have a good time around them, and decided this wasn't so bad.

**

* * *

**

A/N what do you think? Good? Bad? Then please reply with your answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews! Here is the next chapter:**

_Deep breaths. Deep breaths, Hermione. You can do this. You were already sorted once, who says you couldn't do this again? _Hermione thought as she waited outside the Great Hall for Professor Dumbledore to introduce her.

"I have an announcement to make." She soon her Professor Dumbledore say. The room fell silent and Professor Dumbledore took this as a signal. "We have a knew student here at Hogwarts. She will be starting her 7th year here. Whichever house she is sorted in, I hope you all treat her nicely and give her a warm welcome. Miss Jane, you may enter"

Hermione took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. She walked down towards the front of the room where the three legged stool sat with the Sorting Hat perched on it.

Hermione felt every stare in the room as she slowly made her way to the chair and sat down. Professor McGonagall, who looked very young and extraordinarily beautiful in Hermione's eyes, placed the hat on Hermione's head.

_Ah, welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Jane. Or should I say; Miss Granger? Don't fret, I won't tell your secret. I hope you are having a good time in this era, since you have nothing left from where you really are. _

_Oh, shut up and continue with the sorting. _

_Very well. You have much confidence and bravery, which means you, will fit in Gryffindor. However, you, as I can see, are very smart and educated; Ravenclaw fits you as well. And you have a strong caring for the people around you; even for the people you do not like; which proves you also have some Huffelpuff in you. And I can also see you are witty and very skilled, which would help you in Slytherin._

Hermione scowled inwardly. _No way am I going to Slytherin. _

The Hat ignored her and continued, _But where to put you? _

_Gryffindor. Put me in Gryffindor._

_Ah, but are you sure you will be able to handle that with everything you have gone through. I think Slytherin fits you best. _

_Not Slytherin. Gryffindor, just put me in Gryffindor. _

_I have made my choice. I will put you in…_

* * *

The Marauders watched from their place at the Gryffindor table, wondering what was taking so long for Hermione to be sorted. It has almost been 5 minutes, and still the hat hasn't made its decision and everyone was becoming impatient.

James leaned over the table and whispered the Sirius, "What do you reckon is going on?"

Sirius shrugged one shoulder, "Its probably having a hard time deciding. But I must admit, it has taken a long time to do so. It usually takes 1-2 minutes"

"Will you too shut up? I think the Hat made a decision" Remus hissed from beside James.

They all quieted as the Hat cried out, "_GRYFFINDOR!" _

The house erupted into cheers as Hermione stood up and made her way to the table. She sat down next to Lily not too far away from where the pranksters sat, who offered her a seat.

Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table, happy that the hat didn't sort her into Slytherin. She wouldn't know what she would do if that had happened.

She saw Lily waving her hands and Hermione walked up to her and sat down. "Welcome to Gryffindor Hermione" Lily said as the food appeared on the tables.

Across from Hermione, a chubby girl lifted her arm and said, "Hi, I'm Alice. Welcome to Hogwarts"

Hermione shook her arm. A blonde girl sitting next to Alice introduced herself, "I'm Alexandra White."

Hermione shook her arm as well. As soon as she was introduced to all the girls who were supposedly her roommates, she picked something little to eat and swallowed it up, pushing her plate aside when she was done.

Lily looked at her new friend, surprised, "Is that all you're going to eat?"

Hermione turned to her and gave a small smile, nodding. "Yeah, I'm not that hungry"

Just as Lily was about to respond, howls of laughter erupted from The Marauders. The girls turned to look at them and saw all four of them crying with mirth, pointing at the door.

Hermione turned around too see what exactly they were laughing at. Her eyes landed on a boy, about her age, who was scowling. He had long black hair that reached the nape of his neck and a crooked nose. Hermione recognized him immediately. Severus Snape walked towards the staff table, his robes colored pink and his hair looking greasier than ever.

Hermione then realized what had the boys and now the whole school laughing and let out a cackle.

Snape had no pants on, and instead he was wearing pink boxers with red hearts on them.

Hermione watched as Snape stood in front of Professor McGonagall and began singing a love song to her. This, if it were possible, made the school laugh even more. She even saw the Headmaster chortle.

As soon as Snape finished singing the song, he turned around and stared at the Gryffindor table, "BLACK! POTTER!" He yelled, advancing on them.

Professor McGonagall, however, stopped him from getting closer and lightly whispered something to him.

He nodded his head and stormed out of the Great Hall, echoes of laughter following him.

Professor McGonagall slowly turned around and glared at The Marauders, who squirmed in their seats at her penetrating stare.

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed that same night, not able to sleep a wink. Thoughts of the Final battle occupied her, memories of Ron, memories of their first kiss hours before his death.

A tear rolled down her eyes as she remembered their kiss. That was the day she found out she was in love with Ron Weasley. And that was the day she lost him.

Hermione looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was 1 PM. Instead of trying to sleep, knowing that she wouldn't be able to, she stood up and grabbed the silky robe Lily leant to her and tied it around her waist before making her way down to the common room and sitting down in front of the fire.

She sat there in the same position wide awake as the sun rose, and still; sleep wouldn't take over her.

Just as she began drifting off, Hermione heard footsteps from both the girl's side and the boy's side.

* * *

Lily woke up as the sun began to rise and sat up to get ready for class. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, changing into her clothes and brushing her teeth. She ran a brush through her hair as she got out of the bathroom.

She was collecting the books for her first three lessons when she noticed the empty bed beside hers. She frowned. It looked as if it hadn't been slept in.

She walked over to Alex's bed and shook her awake. "Alex. Alex! Wake up"

Alex rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked groggily at Lily. "You better have a good reason for waking me up this early" She growled, causing Alice to wake up.

"Do you know where Hermione is? I woke up and I didn't find her."

Alice answered, "Uh, I woke up at about 2 in the morning and she wasn't there. As a matter of fact, the bed looked exactly like how it is now"

Lily was getting worried. She grabbed her bad and ran down the stairs just as the Marauders were as well.

Lily stopped them at the end of the staircase and looked straight at James, "Have you seen Hermione? Alice said she wasn't in the room at 2 in the morning and we –

She was cut of by Sirius nudging her and pointing to the couch, where Hermione sat; Bags were evident under her eyes and she looked very tired. She was staring into the fire, an intent look on her face.

Lily slowly made her way to the Bushy haired girl and sat next to her, the boys following her lead.

They all sat around Hermione, who seemed like she hasn't noticed the company.

"Hermione" Sirius said, "Have you slept at all last night?"

Hermione didn't answer for a moment. Her emotionless eyes drifted from the fire to Sirius, who was looking at her with a concerned look on his face. She hesitated before shaking her head.

"Why not?" Lily asked from beside her.

Hermione spoke through her dry thought, "I couldn't sleep."

Before anyone else can ask anymore questions, Hermione stood up, "I'm going to go change for breakfast. Ill be right back"

As soon as Hermione was out of hearing range, Lily spoke, "She doesn't look so good. I mean, do you think something happened to her before she came?"

"Maybe. Look at the state she was in when we first found her. She was bleeding a lot. And you heard what Madam Pomfrey said; The Cruciatus curse was used on her. What happened to her must be pretty bad" James replied.

Lily nodded, "I think I'm going to ask her when were alone. It's good to talk about something and relieve your pain than keep it bottled up."

Sirius, who was quiet through this whole exchange, spoke "No, I don't think you should ask her. Not yet anyways. She looks broken; it would be too much pain if she talks about what happened. Maybe when she's ready and not so broken, then you can ask her."

"Yeah, surprisingly I think Sirius is right. If you ask her about what happened, she might have a breakdown. Especially so soon after it happened. So, you probably shouldn't ask her just yet" James put in.

Lily thought for a second, "I guess your right. I won't ask her about it right now."

They were silent for a moment when it dawned on James that Lily, for the first time since he knew her, finally agreed on something with him. What made him even happier was that they held a civil conversation for almost 5 minutes without having an argument.

A smile broke upon James's face. Lily, who knew exactly what that smile meant, glared at him. "Oh, don't take it to your head Potter"

James was about to respond with a witty comment when Hermione made her way down the stairs, a bag Dumbledore supplied for her hanging off her shoulder.

Her hair seemed a bit tamed, not as bushy as before and there were no bags underneath her eyes.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and smiled, "So, let's go to breakfast, shall we?"

They all stared at her wide-eyed and stunned. Minutes ago she looked sleep-deprived and sad.

Sirius was the first to get out of the trance. He stood up and walked towards the portrait, stopping under the threshold and waiting for Hermione.

Together they walked to the Great Hall, the others trailing behind them, wondering how a girl could change from sad and broken to happy and (not quite) energetic in a matter of minutes.

"Maybe she's bi-polar" James finally suggested.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Good chapter? Please review!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter 4.**

* * *

Hermione sat by the lake late at night, 1 week after she has awoken. The sun just began to fall as she wrote down a 2 foot essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts. So far, Hermione thought the lessons were too easy. In Potions, they were taking what she was taught in her 5th year, and in Defense, they were learning about The Patronus spell and its uses.

Professor Karwin, the DADA teacher, told them they will begin casting the Patronus spell soon. Everyone was excited about this. Everyone, that is, except for Hermione. She has already learnt how to cast a full Patronus, and she was wondering whether they would begin asking questions if she casts her Patronus perfectly.

She sighed as she wrote down the last sentence before rolling up the parchment and dropping it into her open bag.

Hermione stood up and grabbed her backpack, slinging it over one shoulder. She took one last glance at the setting sun and strode off towards the castle.

* * *

She arrived in front of the Fat Lady and said the password. The Fat Lady, Hermione realized, wasn't like the future Fat Lady. In the Future, she toke every chance she got to strike up a conversation with Hermione, but now the Fat Lady would just let her in with no objections, which Hermione thought was weird.

She walked in through the portrait hole and immediately spotted the Marauders sitting at the couch in a huddled position, speaking in whispers and writing on a parchment. Hermione raised her eyebrows, wondering what they were up to.

As if Lily read her thoughts, she came up behind her and explained, "They do this every month. Planning a prank, that is. It's ridiculous, in my opinion. Especially because Potter is Head Boy now, and he is suppose to set an example to the student body."

"Are there pranks any good?" Hermione asked out of curiosity as they walked up the stairs together to their dorms.

"They usually are" Alexis replied as she joined them. "They never get caught. And they are usually directed towards the Slytherin. But sometimes they include the whole school. They are quite funny"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Funny but pathetic. It's like they have no lives and all they live for is pranks."

Hermione plopped down on her bed, throwing her book bag on the ground beside her. "So, are you guys going to the Hogsmead trip in 3 weeks?"

They both nodded. "You're coming with us, right?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. I don't have a permission slip nor do I have money"

Alexis laughed, "Oh, don't worry about that. 7th years don't need permission slips. They think we're old enough. And Dumbledore gives money to students who don't have any"

Hermione thought for a second. She definitely didn't want to go to Hogsmead or else all the memories would occupy her and she wouldn't be able to keep her emotions in. Plus, she would see the spot where Ron was…murdered. "I still don't think I should go"

"Why not?" Lily questioned.

Hermione sighed, _how am I going to get out of this one? _"I just… I don't know. The idea of going there doesn't appeal to me too much. I mean, what if there's an attack or something?"

Lily and Alex were silent for a moment before they burst out laughed. Hermione raised an eyebrow, "What are you two laughing at?"

As soon as they calmed down, Lily replied: "Hogsmead is one of the safest places. Look, we promise we'll keep you entertained and we'll be back at the castle in no time. It will be fun!"

Hermione snorted inwardly, _safest place! Yeah, right! That's where almost everyone I knew was murdered!_

"Please, Hermione? Please come with us? We won't stay out too long!"

Hermione closed her eyes, willing the pictures of the battle to go away as she replied, "Fine, I'll come. But I won't stay there all day. Only 1 or 2 hours."

"We promise those '1 or 2 hours' will be one of the best hours you've lived" Lily said with a squeal at the end.

_I doubt that._

* * *

**A/N: I'm VERY sorry this chapter is so short! I'm just sick and I have no energy to think of other stuff to happen. But don't worry, the chapter after this one will be a bit longer. Anyways, sorry again and please, read and review. The more reviews I have, the more chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter:**

Hermione sat in front of the fire at midnight. It has been 4 weeks since she has been in the past, and every night she would come down to the common room at midnight, stay there with her thoughts until around 2 in the morning and go back upstairs to at least sleep for a bit. It was becoming a routine for her.

Her thoughts drifted off to what happened for the 2 weeks she had been awake in this time. Nothing bizarre took place; she had the pleasure (Sarcasm) of meeting Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, or in this case, Bellatrix Black since she hasn't gotten married yet, and Severus Snape. It was, in Hermione's opinion, an interesting meeting. There was a lot of yelling, that was for sure. And most of it was on the Marauders parts, who were with her when the threesome approached her.

Hermione's eyes drifted off to the window. Her thoughts ones again consumed her; but this time it wasn't about this time. Memories of her friends flooded her mind. Oh, how she missed them. When she would return, which she is hoping against hope that she would, they wouldn't be the Golden Trio. It would just be her and Harry and Ron would be buried under the grave.

She sucked in a breath, forcing those thoughts out of her mind and concentrated outside the window when she heard the portrait open. She frowned, _who else would be awake at this hour? _She thought.

She turned to three boys tumbling in through the entry, laughing. "God - that was fun." She heard Sirius say.

She cleared her throat and they are silenced. "What are you guys doing out this late?" She asked in a quiet voice.

James and Sirius shared a glance and Peter looked like his normal self; utterly uncomfortable.

Hermione glanced out the window and for the first time that night noticed the full moon. She inwardly smiled. They were helping Remus with his 'furry little problem'.

Finally, James was able to come up with a convincible excuse, "We were just hungry so we sneaked off to the kitchen"

Hermione nodded understandingly and they sighed in relief. _I'm not done with you yet, _she thought with an evil smirk. "So, where's Remus? I didn't see him come back from dinner and he's not with you guys…"

They seemed to stiffen. Hermione briefly heard a gulp coming from Sirius. She tried holding in her laugher as they once again struggled with an answer. "He's, uh, um – Yeah, he's"

"He's not feeling well so he's staying the night in the Hospital Wing" Sirius jumped in, saving James from a bad excuse.

"Ah. I hope he's feeling well"

They all stood there in an uncomfortable silence for a while when James announced that he was going to bed.

Hermione stared out the window as the boys made their way towards the stairs.

She was about to close her eyes and rest there for a while when she felt pressure on the couch next to her. She looked to her left and saw Sirius staring at her with a small smile, "So, you still can't sleep?"

"No, I haven't been able to sleep till two or three in the morning" Hermione replied.

Sirius nodded, "Oh, well ill give you company tonight. I'm not that tired anyway and I doubt I'll be able to sleep"

She looked up at him and gave him a feeble smile, "Thanks, it is getting quite boring here every night."

He laughed lightly and grinned at her. She felt her breath catch in her throat at his smile.

"So, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Sirius asked as he got himself in a comfortable position.

"It's actually very nice" Hermione replied as she did the same. She laid her head on the arm rest and bent her legs up a bit. "I like the teachers here and, well, the place itself isn't so bad"

"And" Sirius began, "there are good looking guys" he shot her a dazzling smile.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "You and James seriously need to deflate your ego. Your head is big enough already"

He stuck his tongue out at her childishly. "You're starting to sound like Lily" he stated.

He stared in her eyes and for the first time, he saw happiness in them. He smiled as they sat there in silence, staring at the fire.

"Hermione"

Hermione turned and stared at him, "Yeah?"

He hesitated for a moment before asking, "Can I ask you something? You don't need to answer if you don't want to, though"

Hermione nodded, expecting his next question.

He inhaled a deep breath. "What happened to you before you came here? Why were you bleeding?"

Hermione didn't say anything for a long time and Sirius began to wonder whether she was going to answer him or not. He was about to apologize for asking when she finally spoke:

"There was an attack." She paused, thinking over her story. She couldn't say it happened in Hogsmead because it would have been in the news, so she changed the story a bit. "There was an attack at my friend's house. The fight went on for hours. I was dueling this death eater when I got fed up, so I threw one final spell at him and he dropped unconscious. By then I was already injured in many places and I couldn't stand properly. I had to fight to stay conscious.

"My friends and I decided to stay close to each other. But I didn't see Harry for a long time, and I began getting worried. I looked around for him but I couldn't find him anywhere, instead, I found my other friend. And I saw him…." Her voice cracked here.

Hermione sucked a deep breath as a lone tear rolled down her eye. Sirius fought the urge to take her in his arms and comfort her, "I saw him being murdered. I watched as the man I love died – and the _woman_ who murdered him got away with it. I wanted to go after her so badly, but I couldn't. I had to find my other best friend, Harry, because he was the one they were after.

"That's when I heard a scream. I turned around and found…Harry laying on the ground, Voldemort standing over him, using the Cruciatus Curse on him. I couldn't just stand there and watch so I threw different spells at Voldemort, causing the curse to lift off Harry and go unconscious. Voldemort turned to me and soon we were both dueling each other.

"We were both growing weaker and soon Voldemort was able to disarm me. I flew back and hit a tree. He took my distraction as an advantage and used the Cruciatus Curse on me. That was when Harry woke up and saw what Voldemort was doing to me. So he did what a person would do for his best friend. He threw a spell; I don't know which spell, on Voldemort…" Hermione purposefully left out that Harry used the Killing Curse on Voldemort, and killed him. "And that's when everything went black and I woke up right outside Hogwarts"

She was silent again as the tears dropped from her eyes. "People I love died. Most of my friends died. My parents died." She whispered.

Sirius felt awful. Not only did he cause Hermione to relive the story in her mind, he caused her to _cry. _He didn't know what to say.

So he did what he would _never _do for a girl. He grabbed her in his arms and hugged her as tightly as he can, whispering soothing words in her ear.

Hermione cried in his arms as Sirius comforted her.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Is it too early for this to happen? I, in my opinion, don't think it's too early for her to tell someone what happened. I decided to let her tell the story to Sirius because later on there is a purpose. So, please; Read and Review! Another chapter coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you liked the last chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sorry Sorry Sorry I took so long to update! I just finished school on Thursday, so expect a lot of chapters this summer…but in 8 days I will be travelling to London for two weeks for a camp with my friend and sister, but after that I will update then as well. **

**This chapter should be good because I wrote it on my birthday, since I felt generous then. **

**Well, this chapter is dedicated to **_**classicmovielover; **_**because of her addiction to the Black Brothers. Well, Regulus is in this chapter.. ******** Here is the next chapter:**

* * *

After the night Hermione spent telling Sirius about what happened the night of the final battle, it felt like a large burden was lifted off her shoulders. Like she could breathe; _live_ again. And that was what she intended to do. To live life to the fullest and not consider everything she does along the way, to just act on impulse. She isn't sad anymore, the Marauders, Lily and Alex we're making sure she wasn't, and soon she was almost, _almost, _as happy as she was when she was with her two boys.

However, that day Hermione sat in her Arithmancy class, trying to fight to keep her eyes open as she stared at the front of the class, where the teacher, Mrs. Kallipoli, was saying her lecture.

She was about to doze off when she saw words forming on her empty parchment.

**Didn't sleep well last night? –S**

Hermione frowned and looked up to see Sirius staring at the front of the class, a small smile playing on his lips.

**Why do you ask? And what is this? –H**

She heard a light laugh. **Well, you were about to fall asleep. And by 'What is this?' you mean, how am I writing on your parchment? –S**

**Yeah, that's exactly what I'm asking. –H**

**James and I created this in our 5****th**** year. When we get bored during class, we tap our wands on a blank parchment, say a spell then say the person's name that you want to send notes to. It was pretty simple, actually. –S**

**Wow, I never knew you could be smart enough to create something so…**_**creative**_**. ****–H**

**Hey! I'm smart enough, thank you very much! You should see the other stuff we Marauder's created. –S**

**Oh? And what is those 'other stuff'? –H**

**Marauder's secret. Sorry, can't tell you. ******** -S**

**Should've known you'd say that. Anyway, I think we should pay attention to the lecture or else we would fail in the next test. –H**

**I doubt you, Hermione Jane, would fail in a test! You're the smartest wizard of our age! –S**

Suddenly Hermione felt sad again, reading Sirius's last sentence. That's exactly what he told her during her 3rd year.

**Thanks. –H**

**Hey, it's my job to give compliments to beautiful ladies. ;) –S**

Hermione rolled her eyes, thinking how much he has changed in the future.

**You are such a flirt, Mr. Black. –H**

**I try –S **

**Yeah, whatever. The class is almost over, so we better listen to the end of the lecture, at least. –H**

**Nerd. –S**

**Git –H**

Sirius's bark like laugh filled the classroom, not able to keep it in. "Is there something you'd like to share with us Mr. Black?" The teacher asked.

"Nope, nothing that's your business" Sirius replied.

"You better not be sending notes to someone" Mrs. Kallipoli said as she walked to where he sat.

Hermione saw Sirius quickly tap on his parchment with the tip of his wand. She looked down at her own parchment and saw the notes promptly disappear.

Mrs. Kallipoli excused the class as soon as the bell rang, giving Sirius one last glare for interrupting the class.

Hermione and Sirius walked out of the class together and headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. "Mrs. Kallipoli has hated me since first year. Don't know why though." Sirius said as they sat down in front of their friends.

"Oh, maybe because you interrupt her lectures during every class?" Hermione stated sarcastically.

The conversation continued on and soon the bell rang for the next class. They all headed towards the DADA classroom except for Peter, who didn't qualify for the NEWTs level.

The group sat at the back of the class, Lily and Alexis with Hermione, James and Remus with Sirius.

Professor Karwin, the DADA, entered the room at that moment and stood in front of the class, waiting for the rest of his students to fill the room to begin.

As soon as the last student, who happened to be Lucius Malfoy, since they share this class with the Slytherins, the professor began. "Good afternoon class. Today, as you were well informed a couple of weeks ago, we will practice conjuring a patronus. I don't think you will be able to perform one instantly, but soon you will be able to with great skill. Now, would anyone like to tell me what a Patronus is and how it is conjured?"

Hermione stared around the class, and not surprisingly, no one raised their hands. She sighed, and stuck hers up in the air, waiting for the professor to call on her.

The professor seemed disappointed that no one knew the answer to his question except for one student, who he noticed in the past couple of weeks happened to be very smart and a know-it-all. "Miss Jane?"

Hermione sat up straighter and prepared herself to answer. "A patronus is an insubstantial animal form protector created by the advanced Patronus Charm spell, and one way to defend against Dementors and certain other Dark creatures. The spell requires the use of a wand, of course, and concentration on a powerfully happy memory, and the incantation "Expecto Patronum". Presumably, specific physical gestures with the wand are also required." She paused and took a deep breath, ignoring all the wide-eye stares she was getting for knowing too much.

"The Patronus Charm is advanced magic and difficult to master, especially in emotionally difficult circumstances. There are some whose Patronus is fully formed (corporeal), taking the shape of fairly solid-looking animals; the Patronus of some also appear only as a wisp of silvery mist. It is a very complex charm and many qualified wizards have trouble with it. However, in the presence of a real demeantor, the Patronus charm can sometimes fail because the person who is conjuring it is too afraid and couldn't think of a powerful enough happy memory to keep it strong" Hermione ended her explanation and looked at the professor expectantly, waiting for him to say something.

The room was silent for a moment before it broke out in whispers. Hermione rolled her eyes. Professor Karwin frowned lightly and walked towards Hermione's desk. He stopped in front of her and again, the class went silent, waiting for the teacher to speak.

"Miss Jane, how do you know all that information about the Patronus charm?"

Hermione sighed, already expecting this question, and answered it as truthfully as she can. "I was taught how to do it in my 5th year by my friend."

The Professor seemed to frown even more. "In your 5th year? Impressive. Do you mind showing your Patronus to the rest of the class to give them a firm idea of what it is?"

Hermione resisted the urge to say no and stood up, walking to the front of the class. She took a deep breath and thought of the happiest memory she had;

_The Golden Trio sat under their favorite tree near the lake on a snowy night. Even with the Final battle nearing, they couldn't help but feel happy._

_Hermione sat in between her two boys and they snuggled up to her, a blanket around all three of them, keeping them warm as they laughed. She reached to her neck and held onto her necklace; the one Harry gave her for her last birthday only a couple of days ago. Harry began reciting a funny story concerning Romilda Vane trying to make him ask her out, Hermione stuck her hand inside the snow and pulled a bunch of it without either of them knowing. She scrunched the snow in a ball, ignoring the cold that was eating her hand, and just as Harry finished his story, stuffed the snow ball in his face. _

_Harry was silent as Hermione and Ron shook with laughter at his face. Hermione sensed Harry was planning something and stood up, dropping the blanket from her shoulders and began backing away. She watched as Harry gathered snow in his hand and slowly stood up. "Oh, you're gonna get it now, Granger" He growled jokingly as he ran after her as she screamed. Soon, Ron joined the snowball fight and they played for hours, not noticing it was well past midnight and they had to go to bed. _

Hermione sucked in her tears as she stuck her wand out and with a swish of her wand, cried out "_Expecto Patronum!". _Suddenly, a silver mist in the shape of an Otter flew out of Hermione's wand and flew around the classroom before it faded into nothingness.

The class cheered wildly as Hermione made her was to her table, passing Sirius, who gave her a playful wink and a charming smile. She rolled her eyes at him and sat down in her seat, preparing herself for the Professor's next speech.

"Well done, Miss Jane. I'm surprised you were able to perform a corporeal Patronus. 50 points to Gryffindor. Now, if you noticed when Miss Jane was performing her Patronus…" Hermione blocked his voice out, not bothering to listen to what he was going to say about her Patronus, and stared down at her unclasped the necklace from her neck and took it off, placing it in her hand and staring at the beautiful design. It was a heart shaped locked, and inside, there is a picture of her, Ron and Harry. On the heart shaped cover that enclosed the locket was a sentence. _The Golden Trio: Best Friends Forever. _

She loved the necklace instantly, and hugged Harry as tightly as she could. It still bothered her that she left Harry all alone without his friends. And that was when it fully hit her. The Golden Trio where broken apart. They were no longer The Golden Trio, and when she would return –_if she returns_- to the future, they wouldn't _be _a trio. There would only be two of them.

She felt tears prick the corner of her eyes but forced them back, and instead of pushing all the memories of The Golden Trio, she allowed them to replay in her head; and she knew immediately that Harry would survive without her.

* * *

The group all sat around the fire in the Gryffindor common room later that night, talking about random stuff, when Hermione felt like she needed some air. She stood up, attracting the attention of the others.

She gave them a small smile, "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a while"

Before anyone could suggest accompanying her, she left the common room and walked around the castle, but not really knowing where she was going.

Hermione was too occupied with her thoughts that she didn't even see a boy walking her way and bumped straight into him. She looked up startled, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going"

The boy in front of her growled in frustration, not in the mood to be nice, "Well, maybe you should start paying attention instead of bumping people, Mudblood" with one last glare, the boy strode away.

Hermione just stood there, watching his retreating back. _He looks familiar._ Hermione thought. _And he has a familiar voice as well._

With a jolt, she finally realized who she bumped into. Regulus Black.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't too happy about this chapter, I don't know why!! Anyways, please review. Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?**

**JustWriter2: I hate those stories where they kiss TOO early. Like in the first 10 chapters or so. Sirius and Hermione wont be getting together for a long time! Maybe chapter 12 onwards. **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS OF THE LAST CHAPTER! :D **

**Enjoy. xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. Thanks for all the reviews!!!**

**SO SO SO Sorry for taking so long to update! I have no excuse what-so-ever. (Except for the fact that I have a life, and It's not Fanfiction)**

**Here is the next chapter :D Enjoy….**

It has been well past a month since Hermione has been in this era, and all has been well up till this moment. She was keeping her studies her top priority, and tried to keep Ron out of her mind.

Right now, however, Hermione was running through the silent corridor, late for class because she over slept.

Hermione sighed loudly as she ran through the last corridor to get to her Potions class when she hit something hard. She tumbled to the ground, her books flying out of her hands and hitting the floor.

She groaned in pain and looked up to see concerned blue eyes staring down at her. "I am so sorry. Here, let me help you" The boy said. He bent down and picked up all her books, standing up when he was done. He stuck out his hand to help her up, and she took it.

He handed her the books. "Thanks. And I'm sorry as well. I should've watched where I was going"

He just smiled at her. "I've never seen you here before. Are you new?" He asked.

She returned his smile and gave a nod. "Well, Adam Keller, 7th year Ravenclaw at your service"

She laughed, shaking his hand. "Hermione Jane. It's nice to meet you"

"Well, Hermione Jane, would you do me the honor in going with me to Hogsmead tomorrow? I know we just met, but I couldn't resist asking a beautiful girl like you out" He sent her a charming smile.

Hermione laughed. She was about to say no because she already agreed on going with the Marauders, Lily and Alexis, but instead, she found herself saying, "I'd love to".

"Okay, how about we meet at the Entrance Hall after breakfast and take it from there?"

"Sure, I'll meet you there"

They both said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Hermione glanced at her watch, and seeing that she was already 15 minutes late, she decided she would just skip and go to the library. It's time she finds a way back to her real home.

After a hopeless search in the library, and trying to find a way to get into the Restricted Section without getting caught by Madam Pince (which was not successful), Hermione finally decided to tell Professor Dumbledore the truth after dinner. Surely, he would know how to send her back to her own time.

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall, walking towards the Gryffindor Table. She spotted The Marauders, and surprisingly, Alexis and Lily, sitting together. She walked towards them, and seeing an empty space next to James, sat down.

"Hey guys" She said as she began filing up her plate.

Sirius looked up from his conversation with Remus and asked, "Where were you in Potions?"

She gave him a tight smile, "I skipped. Went to the library for some research"

James's eyebrows rose, "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day Hermione Jane skips class"

Hermione gave him a playful push and rolled her eyes.

Lily, who was sitting next to James (What's going on?), asked, "What were you researching?"

Hermione silently cursed in her mind, before replying, "Oh, nothing important"

The Marauders shared a look (They noticed something was going on with Hermione), but let it go.

When dinner was over and everyone decided to go back to the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione told them she needs to have a talk with Dumbledore, and went the other way.

She silently walked up to the Gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office and began guessing the password. When the words 'Toothflossing Stringmints' left his mouth, the Gargoyle jumped to the side.

Hermione made her way up the staircase and knocked three times on the door. She heard Dumbledore say 'Come in'.

She turned the doorknob and entered. Dumbledore looked up from some paperwork on his desk and smiled, "Ah, Miss Jane, what can I help you with?"

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Professor, I wasn't completely honest with you when I first arrived here"

The Headmaster smiled and gestured towards the chair in front of his desk.

Hermione did as she was told and sat down. "Now, what is it you want to tell me, Hermione?"

She cleared her throat and quickly stated, "I'm from the future"

She looked up from her hands to see Dumbledore's reaction. He had a small smile on his face as he nodded. "Yes, I was wondering when you would trust me enough to provide me with that information"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "You…you mean you already know?"

Dumbledore laughed, "Legilimency can be useful at times"

Hermione, however, was enraged, "You invaded my privacy"

"Well, I had to check if you were safe to be in school. For all I know, you could've been a Death Eater"

At that, Hermione calmed down, "You have a point"

"Is there anything else you would like to talk to me about?"

Hermione replied, "Yes, actually. I was researching in the library today for a way to get back, but I couldn't find anything."

"Ah, so you need my help in finding a way to get you back?"

Hermione swallowed nervously, "Yes, I do"

Dumbledore sighed, "Very well. Although, I reckon it will take a while for me to find something, _if _I do"

Hermione gave a relieved smile, "Thank you professor"

"Don't worry about it Miss Jane. I will call you in when I find something. Have a good night" Taking that as a dismissal, Hermione stood up, sent one more smile at The Headmaster, and left.

Back in the Common Room, Hermione, Alexis and Lily sat with The Marauders –Lily finally put her differences aside, and is now going out with James-- at Midnight (since they don't have any classes the next day, they could stay up as long as they want), discussing the Hogsmead trip.

"Actually, guys, I won't be joining you lot tomorrow" Hermione announced.

They all looked at her, confused, "Why not?" Sirius asked. Although Hermione couldn't see it, Sirius was saddened by it.

James sent his best friend a look, apparently he caught the tone in Sirius's voice, and wanted to know _why_ he was sad Hermione wasn't joining them.

"I have a date"

"With who?" Lily asked, excited that her friend is finally going out with someone.

"Adam Keller"

"Adam Keller? He's a nice guy. 7th year Ravenclaw, right?" Alex asked.

Hermione nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, that's him. Anyway, I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted"

She stood up from the armchair she was sitting on and walked up the stairs, Lily and Alex following soon after.

**A/N: I hate this chapter. It doesn't seem like I wrote it properly. This is by far the worst chapter I have written. And I'm sorry it's too short, I'm going to my friends house now, and we're going to see Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince in the cinema (It's my 4****th**** time watching it! IT'S AMAZING! I memorized every word).**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter more than I do…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, thanks for all the reviews. They were very little, but I can handle that. Since my internet is not working at the moment, and I have nothing to do, I decided to write out the next chapter! And I will continue writing chapters until my internet is working! So, I guess today is your lucky day. **

**Oh, and sorry, Reggie wasn't in the last chappie! He will probably be in this one or the next.**

**Enjoy…**

**Marauders POV**

The sound of 4 boys snoring rang out throughout the room. Sunlight was peeking through the window, hitting Sirius Black straight in the face, and causing him to wake up, groaning in the process. "Bloody sun" He grumbled as he stumbled out of his bed, making his way towards the bathroom, grabbing some random clothes of the floor.

He turned on the shower, stripped from his clothes, and jumped in. The warm water immediately woke him up.

10 minutes later, Sirius hopped out of the shower, one eye closed –Due to the fact that shampoo was burning it. He grabbed the first towel he saw –Which turned out to be Moony's – and dried his body. He slipped on his Playwizard boxers, a white undershirt, a black long sleeved, button-up shirt (folding the sleeves up to his elbow) and some loose-fitting jeans.

Sirius quickly brushed his teeth and combed his wet hair before walking out of the bathroom. He saw that everyone was awake, waiting for him to get out of the bathroom to use it.

Sirius threw himself on his bed, grabbing a magazine, and waited for his friends to finish so they could head for a quick breakfast.

Sirius stared out the window of the Three Broomsticks and completely ignored the conversation going on around him. Instead, he was lost in thought about Hermione.

A few weeks back, he noticed she was acting weird. And not only did he notice it either, so did the rest.

She was hiding something. That is something they could make out from the way she acted. And she never, _never _talks about her past. The only time she did was that night when she told me about the attack at her friends house. But even then, I know she was keeping something out. Something…_important. _Something dangerous.

Of course, he was curious. That's just house Sirius is. He is always curious. And when he is curious, he does everything in his power to find out what he wants to know. And that means _anything. _

He sighed. What could she possibly be hiding? Is it something they aren't aloud to know? For all he knows, she's lying about everything she has told him. Even her name.

But he has no proof.

Frustrated, he looked across the street and spotted her clutching onto Adam's hand as she laughed, throwing her head back in the process. He also watched as that douche looked at her with a crooked smile on his face.

Sirius rolled his eyes and turned them back to Hermione. And that was when he knew he _had _to find out what she's hiding.

He turned back to his friends, "Guys, I think Hermione's hiding something from us" He told them, cutting off whatever Moony was saying.

They all went silent and turned towards him, and he knew they all immediately agreed with him. "Yeah, it's obvious she is" James said, taking a sip of his Butterbeer.

Wormtail nodded his head in agreement and muttered a 'yeah'.

"Okay, she may be hiding something, but that's her business. So why don't we just leave her be" Remus, being himself, said, looking at Sirius with a disapproving look. They already had this conversation before.

Sirius growled and shook his head, "You don't get it, Remus. What if it's something dangerous? Then by hanging out with her, were putting all our lives in danger! We need to find out what that secret is!"

"I think Sirius is right" Lily stated, looking at Remus.

Remus frowned. That's not like what Lily usually does when it comes to other people's business. Lily caught the look Remus gave her, and said, "Remus, she really could be dangerous. If we don't find out what her secret is, then we might be in danger as well. I say we find out what this secret is, and go to Dumbledore"

"I second that!" Sirius grinned, happy that someone agrees with him. Everyone else soon agreed as well, even Remus, though reluctantly, and soon the planning begun.

"Remember, guys, just act normal around her and everything will be fine" James said as they all sat around the fire that same day, waiting for Hermione to come back.

Sirius nodded, then looked at Wormtail, "Yeah. And Pete, try to keep this to ourselves. We don't want her finding out what were planning" He said, referring to Peter's bad secret keeping skills.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Don't worry guys. My lips are sealed"

"Okay, here she comes. Act normal" Lily muttered as soon as Hermione stepped through the portrait hole. Remus sighed disapprovingly, but did as he was told.

Hermione spotted us sitting and walked over, a smile on her face. She sat down between Remus and Peter and asked, "Hey guys! What's up?"

Peter's eyes immediately widened, and he quickly said, "We aren't planning anything!"

Everyone's head snapped up to Peter and glared at him, except for Hermione, whom, instead, had a frown on her face. "Okay…good to know" She said uncertainly.

There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone looked around trying to avoid Hermione's eyes.

She sighed, "Okay, guys. What's going on?" She looked around and her eyes stopped at Remus.

"Oh…we were just…um…you know" He stuttered under her penetrating gaze.

"We were just planning a prank" Sirius immediately jumped in, throwing a glare at Remus.

Hermione seemed to not believe them, but nodded anyway, "Oh, okay. So…um, I'm going to my room" She stood up and walked towards the stairs. Before she climbed them, she turned around and gave them a questioning, confused glance, before going up.

As soon as she left sight, they all let out a sigh of relief, "Wow… I thought we were caught for a second there" Alexis said, wiping sweat from her forehead.

But what they didn't know was that Hermione was still standing on the stairs behind a wall, and heard every word Alexis spoke. What are they planning?

--

Sorry I haven't updated in SO long! If you haven't noticed, I don't update my stories pretty fast! I really am sorry. And I know this is a short chapter, but I had to stop there!

I'll try updating soon! Maybe next weekend! Read and Review, people!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, guys, I have put up a writing/updating schedule. So, basically, it is a schedule for when I update each of my stories, so check it out. To Love Again is put under Friday, so every Friday, I will be posting another chapter. BUT, I might not being to post EVERY Friday, but I promise I will try! Here is the next chapter: **

**-**

**Normal POV**

**-**

The hallway was empty as every student at Hogwarts was snoozing in bed, apart from 4 students, who were making their way to the dungeon, hiding underneath the Invisibility cloak.

However, it was not the same four troublemakers who are usually the ones who sneak around during midnight. Instead of one Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans was in his place. Yes, _**the **_Lily Evans. The one that refused to break rules, but follow them instead.

And here she was, breaking one of the most important rules at Hogwarts.

"Ouch! Sirius! Stop kicking my leg!" Lily whispered harshly to the young man standing behind her.

"Well, **sor-**_**ry. **_It's not **my **fault there isn't enough room in this god-forsaken cloak" Was his snappy reply.

James Potter sighed with frustration. They have been bickering the whole way. "Will you two just shut up?!"

Remus, on the other hand, held the Marauder's map in his hands, checking if anyone was coming their way, completely ignoring his friends.

"That is no way to talk to your girlfriend" Lily muttered under her breath, but otherwise did as she was told.

Sirius, however, chose to ignore James's colorful words and purposefully kicked Lily's foot.

Biting her lip, Lily kept the many insults she wished to throw at Sirius, and looked straight ahead, where the potions lab finally came into view. "Remus, is there anyone in the potions lab?" She questioned, as she positioned her hand above the door knob.

He shook his head no, and Lily pushed the door open.

As soon as the door was shut closed, they all hurried towards the back room, where they knew Professor Slughorn kept the important ingredients.

Lily took out her wand and pointed it at the lock of the closet, and whispered an advanced unlocking spell. It clicked open, and Lily smiled smugly in satisfaction, while Sirius stood behind her, muttering, "Show off".

James shook his head and rolled his eyes at his best friend, and opened the cabinet, staring at the many ingredients that was in there. "Okay, Remus, what ingredients do we need to brew this thing?"

Remus took out the sheet of paper stuffed inside his pocket and began reading them off as James searched for them in the cupboard.

"I still think this won't work. This potion is advanced. It would be too hard for us to brew" Sirius said as he leaned on the desk in the small office, watching as the three of them took out potions and stuffed them into Lily's bag.

Everyone ignored Sirius's uncommon protests and got on with what they were doing.

Almost an hour later, they found every single ingredient they needed, and left the office, not before locking up the cabinet and removing signs of them ever being there.

"Okay, so when do we start this potion?" Lily asked as she went under the invisibility cloak, everyone following her.

"How about tomorrow after classes? We can brew it in the 2nd floor bathroom, since no one ever goes in there" James suggested as they began their way back to the Gryffindor tower.

Lily's eyes widened, "But that's where Moaning Myrtle is! She creeps me out. No way am I going in there" She said, crossing her arms stubbornly.

James, who was walking right beside her, smirked and slung an arm around her slim shoulder, and leaned in. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe" He whispered in her ear, kissing her neck lightly. Sirius gagged and turned away, as Remus just rolled his eyes.

Lily's face flushed crimson as she threw James's arm off her shoulder.

James laughed, "You look cute when you blush"

--

The next day, as soon as the lessons ended, the 4 students snuck away to the 2nd floor bathroom, just as planned.

On her back, Lily carried a backpack full of all the ingredients that are going to be used for this potions.

They pushed open the door of the bathroom, and one by one, each of them walked in, hesitantly in Lily's part. "Are you sure it's okay to do this in _here?" _She asked quietly, clutching onto James's arm.

James rolled his eyes and pried her fingers off, and instead, held her hand gently in his. "Don't worry. Like I said, I'll protect you" He sent her a wink, and she giggled.

Sirius and Remus sighed simultaneously. Ever since those two got together, it has been non-stop giggling and blushing.

"Okay, you two love birds. Enough with the mushiness. Can we start?" Sirius asked. The two 'love birds' blushed, and turned away.

Remus, however, was kneeling on the ground, setting up a cauldron they stole from the potions lab last night. "Okay, Lily, can I have the ingredients please?"

Lily nodded and handed him the bag. He opened it wide and looked for a specific ingredient they needed to start with. He let out an 'Aha!' and grabbed something from the bag, before positioning it above the cauldron, ready to pour it, when a voice startled him. He dropped the glass with the ingredient on the ground, and it shattered into many pieces.

"Who's there?" A high pitched voice asked, floating out of a stall.

Lily's eyes widened, and she covered her face in James's chest.

Moaning Myrtle floated over to the group of friends, and as soon as she saw who it was, she smiled largely. "Oh, it's _you" _She said in a supposed-to-be seductive voice as she stared at Sirius. Sirius's calm look immediately turned into one of mortification.

"Um, uh, yes, Myrtle, it's…me" He replied, stepping away from her.

"What are you doing in my bathroom?" She asked, looking at every one of them, before her lust filled eyes returned to Sirius.

"Um, nothing. We just thought we can use this bathroom to…brew something" James said, frowning.

Moaning Myrtle's eyebrows rose, "Brew something?" Came her shrill reply.

"Yeah" Remus said as he threw away the shards of glass from the ground. "Guys, we need more from the first ingredient. I dropped it"

Lily nodded, "Alright. I'll go get it from the potions lab" She said eagerly, running out of the bathroom.

James sighed, "Sirius, you go with Lily"

Sirius nodded, also eager to get out of here…away from Moaning Myrtle.

--

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Sirius asked as soon as he caught up to Lily.

Lily thought for a second, before turning to him, "I'll distract Professor Slughorn while you sneak into the back to get the ingredient"

He nodded, "How should I unlock the cabinet?"

She told him the spell, and he nodded, going over it in his head.

5 minutes later, they got to the potions lab, and Lily knocked on the door. "Come in!" Professor Slughorn said.

They did as they were told and entered.

Lily smiled as her eyes landed on the professor…this was just too easy.

Professor Slughorn seemed to already be distracted. He was brewing something, and didn't even bother taking his attention away from it for only a minute to see who it was at the door.

Lily nodded swiftly at Sirius, and he scattered off to the office as she walked over to the desk Professor Slughorn sat at, and began a light conversation.

Sirius quietly closed the door and turned around, facing the cabinet. He swallowed the lump of nerves in his throat and took out his wand, pointing it at the key hole. He muttered the charm in a low voice, but it didn't work.

He tried once more, but again, it didn't work. He repeated it 5 more times, but to no avail.

_Did I get the charm wrong? _He thought as he searched his brain for the correct one.

"Oh, yes, Miss Evans. I think I do have that. Let me go check in my office" He heard Professor Slughorn say, and then footsteps approached.

His eyes widened as he ran over to the desk and threw himself under it, hoping with all hope that the Professor won't notice him. He looked through a hole in the desk and saw him enter the office, Lily following with a worried expression on her face. She looked around the office and sighed in relief when she couldn't find Sirius.

Sirius heard Professor Slughorn take out a bunch of keys from his pocket, and unlock the same cabinet he attempted to break into only moments ago. It was all silent in the room when; "It seems I have some ingredients missing" the Professor said, sounding confused.

Sirius inwardly cursed and looked at Lily, to see that she seemed tensed and scared.

The room was silent once again as Lily looked around, avoiding looking at the professor, who looked over the ingredients and made a mental note of everything that has gone missing.

"Ah, well. I guess I can re-stock later" He said as he handed something to Lily, who seemed to relax a bit.

The door closed behind the professor and Lily as they exited the office, and Sirius jumped out from under the desk.

He ran over to the cabinet, and what he saw made him grin widely. The Professor forgot to remove the key from the key hole. _This really is too easy. _

He opened the cabinet and took his time searching for the first ingredient. As soon as he found it, he made his way over the closed door and quietly opened it. He looked over to where the Professor sat, and saw that his back was facing him, while Lily chatted him up.

Sirius caught Lily's eye and nodded. She nodded back to him –which went un-noticed by the professor- and motioned towards the door.

Sirius left the room and leaned against the wall. Not 1 minute later, Lily came out after him, smiling like an idiot. "We make a good team" She said as they made their way back to the 2nd floor bathroom.

Sirius chuckled,"Yes we do"

--

The four of them sat around the cauldron hours later, 10 minutes before dinner starts, watching as Remus stirred the potion.

"How long does it take for the potion to finish brewing?" James asked.

Remus shrugged, and looked down at ingredients paper, "One Lunar phase. So, basically, one month"

They all nodded, and went quiet again.

Sirius read over the ingredients on the paper, and then at the bottom, he read what the potion they were brewing would do, and he sighed. _I hope this is worth it_. He thought.

Another voice in his head said, _don't worry. It will be worth it. You will find out what Hermione is keeping from you, and all of your friends would be safe. _

_Let's just hope I don't mess this up, _Was his last thought as they all got up and left for dinner.

--

**A/N: What do you think? Is it a good chapter? I hope it is, it took me a long time to write! And this is the longest chapter I have written for this story! Yipee! Please comment and review! Next chapter will be out next week, hopefully! **


	10. NOTE Sorry, no chapter :

**AN: Oh my god, guys, I am TRULY sorry for the LONG wait, but this isn't an update, I really am sorry. Its taking me long to update because I have had the WORST writers block in the history of Writer's blocks. Seriously, no joke. Its been driving me insane! But I read over everything I have written for this story in the past, and decided I am taking it down to re-write it COMPLETELY, with a whole plot change and everything. **

**I've noticed many spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, and I seem to be using different persons; 1****st**** person, then changing to 3****rd**** person, which usually annoys me. So, I'm deleting this off, and hopefully, would have it back up by Christmas time at the latest. I am a slow updater, and it is going to take me ages to edit what I already have written. But then I'm also going to continue writing until chapter 20 at least, and post this back up! Sorry for the wait, but looks like you'll have to hold out a little bit longer. **


End file.
